<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DBZ Valentine's Day Special by Zombiegirl777</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844033">DBZ Valentine's Day Special</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiegirl777/pseuds/Zombiegirl777'>Zombiegirl777</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:55:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiegirl777/pseuds/Zombiegirl777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Valentine's Day drabbles for our favorite DBZ bois 💕</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Android 17 (Dragon Ball)/Reader, Beerus (Dragon Ball)/Reader, Broly (Dragon Ball)/Reader, Fu/Reader, Goku Black/Reader, Piccolo (Dragon Ball)/Reader, Son Gohan/Reader, Son Goku (Dragon Ball)/Reader, Tapion/Reader, Trunks Briefs/Reader, Vegeta (Dragon Ball)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>DBZ Valentine's Day Special</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>A/N: H</b><b>ere are some romantic/cute Valentine's Day drabbles I made about some of our favorite DBZ characters :] Enjoy the fluffy goodness&lt;3 </b>♥╣[-_-]╠♥ </p><p>
  <b>Goku ---</b>
</p><p>You decided to do something that you knew your favorite Saiyan would like, spending the whole day preparing different treats and snacks. When Goku finally arrived home from his training he nearly kicked the door down, dropping whatever he was carrying before making his way towards the kitchen.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"[Y/n]! This... This all looks amazing!" Goku cheered, drooling a bit as he saw all the delicious looking plates of food. The Saiyan finally looked up towards you, his eyes going wide as he noticed what you were, or rather <em>weren't</em> wearing...</p><p>"Uh, [Y-Y/n]...?"</p><p>"Happy Valentine's Day Goku!" You said happily, unable to keep yourself from blushing as you took in his curious stare. "Enjoy your treats..." You continued, tugging your tiny apron down slightly as you stepped towards the oblivious man.</p><p>You leaned forward, tracing your fingers across his toned chest before whispering in his ear. </p><p>"Because I have another one for you after you're finished..."</p><p>...</p><p>///</p><p>
  <b>Beerus ---</b>
</p><p>According to you, this 'Valentine's Day' was just a big pain. That's why you decided to go see your favorite God of Destruction while everyone else was acting all lovey dovey.</p><p>"Beerus-sama!" You shouted upon arrival, not having to look too hard for the man as he was suddenly peering over your shoulder. The cat-like God eyed the box you were carrying with interest as he sniffed the air a few times, smelling something that was already making him drool.</p><p>"Heh, there you are..." You mumbled, turning to see his face very close to your own. "Everyone on Earth is acting very annoying... So I figured I'd come see you." You explained in frustration, pouting slightly before remembering what you'd brought with you. "Oh! And I... I brought you something..." You said, looking away nervously before holding the box in your hands up.</p><p>The God of Destruction seemed genuinely surprised at first, his shocked expression quickly transforming into one of pure delight as you opened the large box, revealing a magical looking pizza with all sorts of different toppings.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"The delightful human treat known as PIZZA?!" Beerus cheered, throwing a whole slice in his mouth before chewing a few times and swallowing it all in one big gulp. "There is no greater food known to man and God's alike..." He sighed, going for another slice as you couldn't help but giggle.</p><p>You grabbed a piece for yourself, pulling it free from the rest of the pie as you grinned, already happy with your choice of how to spend your day.</p><p>"<em>This </em>is why you're my favorite human..." Beerus said honestly, leaning forward and giving your cheek a tiny lick before he even knew what he was doing.</p><p>You felt your face heat up as Beerus' did the same, the whole situation finally making you laugh as you sighed. "You know... You're my favorite God of Destruction." You countered, chuckling to yourself as you watched the man next to you send you a playful glare.</p><p>"I'm the only one you know!"</p><p>...</p><p>///</p><p>
  <b>Gohan ---</b>
</p><p>"Close your eyes."</p><p>"...[Y/n]-"</p><p>"Just do it!"</p><p>The half Saiyan sighed in defeat before complying. He'd seen you carrying something behind your back when you'd touched down to meet him, wondering what you could be acting so secretive about as he waited patiently to find out.</p><p>"Okay, open them." You whispered, sitting down on the grass next to your boyfriend as he finally saw his present. "Happy Valentine's Day!"</p><p>"W-What?! It... It's so cute!" Gohan exclaimed, instantly picking up the fox-like dog as he laughed.</p><p>The tiny animal chirped happily, licking his thumb a few times before it's large ears twitched. Gohan couldn't help but smile as he noticed you'd even made a small flower crown for the adorable creature. He set the puppy back on the grass, chuckling as it pranced around playfully.</p><p>"I found him in the woods..." You explained, holding your hand out as your new pet skipped over. "I thought maybe we could keep him...?" You finished hopefully, scratching the tiny animal under the chin as it wagged it's tail.</p><p>
  
</p><p>You gasped as your lover pulled you into his lap, placing his arms around you as he leaned his head on your shoulder. "Of course we can..." He answered, kissing you on the cheek lightly as the animal jumped into your lap before laying down sleepily.</p><p>"Happy Valentine's Day [Y/n]."</p><p>...</p><p>///</p><p>
  <b>17 ---</b>
</p><p>You pulled the blanket a little bit closer, leaning against the warm body next to yours as you sighed. It was so peaceful out here in the middle of nowhere, not a single city light or car engine to be heard for miles...</p><p>
  
</p><p>"There!" You said excitedly, pointing towards a temporary streak of light in the sky. "Make a wish!"</p><p>17 looked over at you, smiling calmly as he watched you. He didn't understand the point of this silly holiday from the beginning, but if it meant you were spending more time together for any reason... He guessed it was okay.</p><p>"Mine already came true..." The dark haired man admitted, taking you by surprise as he placed a soft kiss on your cheek. </p><p>"Smooth." You replied with a laugh, trying to play it cool yourself as you felt your face getting hotter. "No wonder all the girls you work with want to have your babies..."</p><p>"Yeah, that may be..." 17 chuckled, the confident tone in his voice making you roll your eyes as you turned to look back at the stars. The android was quick to grab your chin, redirecting your attention back to him as he looked at you seriously.</p><p>"But <em>you</em> are the only one I want close enough for <em>that</em>..."</p><p>"Flattery will get you everywhere..." You said with a smirk, secretly loving his cocky attitude as he leaned in for a kiss.</p><p>...</p><p>///</p><p>
  <b>Broly ---</b>
</p><p>You and Broly sat together while watching the sun set, enjoying the tranquility of the moment as a nice breeze blew by. The clearing outside of your small cabin was full of flowers, most of them perfectly in bloom as you'd decided to gather a few of them for just this occasion.</p><p>"Almost done..." You mumbled, focusing intensely on the delicate project in your hands.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Broly watched you curiously, always interested in what you were doing as the two of you got to know each other better. You'd been kind enough to let him stay after his altercation with Goku and Vegeta, the man not really having anywhere else to go since the people who'd rescued himself and his father returned to work for Frieza.</p><p>He was thankful to be off the dreaded planet he'd been confined to, realizing that there was more to life than training or killing...</p><p>"There!" You said proudly before looking over at the Saiyan sitting next to you. You had to get up on your knees to reach the top of the taller man's head, placing the delicate flower crown just over his spiky bangs as you grinned in satisfaction.</p><p>Your heart almost exploded from the innocent expression on the man's face in front of you, his dark iris' glancing upwards curiously at the strange decoration resting on his forehead. Broly blinked a few times, not understanding why you were acting so unusual today...</p><p>"You look nice." You commented, feeling yourself blush as Broly smiled back.</p><p>The Saiyan took the crown off carefully before placing it on your head, adjusting it so that it sat just right. He felt a strange feeling constricting his chest as he looked down at you, knowing that you were beautiful yes, but maybe there was more to it than that... He'd enjoyed your company from the moment he'd met you as you always seemed to have a way of making him feel at ease.</p><p>"I think it looks better on you." Broly said quietly, not understanding why his whole body, especially his face, felt so warm all of a sudden.</p><p>You smiled widely, knowing it took a lot for the previously abused man to feel comfortable. It didn't matter if he knew it was Valentine's Day or not, it was still a very special day to you...</p><p>...</p><p>///</p><p>
  <b>Fu ---</b>
</p><p>"<em>Come on</em>, it's for an experiment, I SWEAR!" The scientist pleaded, giving you his best attempt at puppy dog eyes as you frowned.</p><p>"I don't know... It sounds weird."</p><p>"No, no, no, no..." Fu said quickly, waving his hands dramatically before explaining. "I'm researching heart rates and I just wanted to test what happens the subject is placed under emotional duress!" He finished exasperatedly, wondering why you couldn't just understand his desire to know these things.</p><p>You blinked a few times, shaking your head before feeling your face getting a bit warmer. "So... All I have to do... Is hold your hand?" You reiterated, not seeing how that could help him get the so called 'results' he needed.</p><p>"To put it simply, yes!" Fu cheered, happy to at least be taking a step in the right direction. "So will you help me out?"</p><p>"Ugh, I guess."</p><p>"Alright!"</p><p>A few moments later you both found yourself near Conton City's beach area, standing near the edge of the simulated ocean as the sun was just beginning to set. You couldn't help but wonder if the scientist had intended for the scenery to be so romantic, causing you to glance over at the man who was currently adjusting his new invention. <em>Does he even know about Valentine's Day...?</em></p><p>Fu pressed a few buttons on the handheld device, turning to look up at you suddenly before grinning and holding out his hand. </p><p>"Ready?"</p><p>
  
</p><p>"W-Whatever is going to help your research..." You stammered, placing your delicate hand in his larger one while fighting the blush creeping across your face.</p><p>"Hmm... Interesting..." Fu mumbled, immediately looking at the readings on the monitor before frowning. "Yours is going crazy! Oh wait... That's mine!" He admitted, looking a little bit embarrassed as you couldn't help but grin.</p><p>"You are too much." You sighed, placing your free hand against the side of your head as you tried to calm down. As much as you hated to admit it, your heart <em>was</em> beating faster than usual...</p><p>"Like... In a good way?" Fu questioned, tilting his head to the side while giving you a very quizzical stare.</p><p>"Yes... In a good way."</p><p>...</p><p>///</p><p>
  <b>Trunks ---</b>
</p><p>You checked yourself in the mirror for the thousandth time, hoping that maybe a change in attire might be enough to finally catch the eye of your longtime crush...</p><p>After taking a deep breath you exited the changing room, glancing around for the woman who had been helping you as she strode your way.</p><p>"Oh my goodness darling..." The older lady gushed, putting her hands on her face dramatically while taking a good look at you. "Whoever you're trying to impress would have to be <em>blind</em> not to notice you!"</p><p>You felt your cheeks getting warmer as you grinned, thankful for her admittedly forced wave of confidence. "You really think so?"</p><p>You glanced towards the mirror again, looking at the outfit you'd chosen while having a few second thoughts. The simple, yet elegant lacey white dress you'd picked fell just above your knees, layering nicely on top of a black pair of tights with matching black flats. It certainly wasn't a flashy look by any means, but it did represent your more easy going personality well.</p><p><em>It's better than a lab coat... </em>You sighed, pushing a long piece of hair behind your ear as you gave your reflection a very analytical look.</p><p>"You'll be just fine." The saleswoman chuckled, shooing the younger girl out of the store as she envisioned days of her youth long since passed.</p><p>You started walking towards Capsule Corporation, getting more nervous the closer you got as you tried to reason with yourself. The thought of possibly confessing your feelings for your boss' son finally hit you as you fidgeted with the bow on the front of your dress. </p><p>
  <em>You can do this [Y/n]... It's now or never...</em>
</p><p>After a few more minutes you finally arrived at the security check point, showing the man behind the counter your key card before stepping inside the doors to the main lobby.</p><p>"[Y-Y/n]?!"</p><p>
  
</p><p>You looked up, seeing no one other than the lavender haired Saiyan himself staring back at you. He seemed surprised, glancing from your head to your toes and back up again before meeting your eyes. </p><p>"Wow, um... You look great today." He admitted, blushing slightly before his eyes widened at his own words. "I mean, you look great all the time! I... I'm just not used to seeing you in normal clothing..." Trunks stuttered, cursing internally as he imagined himself being much smoother than this.</p><p>"Thank you." You replied, blushing at the compliment while enjoying seeing a more flustered side to the normally cool and collected man. You couldn't help but notice the large bouquet of roses he was carrying, your heart sinking slightly as you wondered if they were for someone else...</p><p>"Um... [Y/n]?" Trunks spoke up, snapping you out of your thoughts as you looked up into his piercing blue eyes. "You know, I was looking for you earlier..."</p><p>"R-Really?"</p><p>"Yeah..." The half Saiyan admitted, blushing a bit before regaining some confidence. "I wanted to give you these." He went on, handing the flowers to you as you smiled. </p><p>"Will you be my valentine?"</p><p>...</p><p>///</p><p>
  <b>Zamasu ---</b>
</p><p>You smiled as you inhaled the floral scent from the tea you'd just brewed, it's delicious steam floating up towards your face as you poured some into a cup.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"I hope Zamasu likes it..." You mumbled to yourself, knowing that this was a long shot...</p><p>You made your way onto the cabin's deck, finding the Kai staring out towards the forests and surrounding mountains as he took in the magnificent view. You placed the cup on the railing, standing beside him for a moment while enjoying the peace and quiet.</p><p>"It's pink."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"The tea." Zamasu stated, raising an eyebrow at the cup of warm liquid in front of him. "Why is it pink?"</p><p>"Oh, well..." You struggled with your words, trying to think of any way possible for you not to seem like a fool in front of the elegant man. "I thought it might be a refreshing change... Since it's Valentine's Day." You finished, placing your hands on the railing nervously to avoid fidgeting.</p><p>Zamasu shook his head, letting out an exhausted sounding sigh before speaking. "I'm disappointed in you [Y/n]," The Kai said, glaring down at you in disgust before continuing. "I would have thought you to be above those idiotic mortals and their foolish traditions."</p><p>You frowned, placing your hands on your hips while getting very tired of his sass. "You gonna try it or are you just gonna hate?" You growled, surprising the white haired man.</p><p>Zamasu had to hold back the urge to smirk at your fearlessness as you stared him down, the delicate steam from the tea finally reaching his nose as he breathed in it's wonderful scent. There's no way he'd admit it out loud, but it did smell amazing...</p><p>"Fine... But only if it will keep you silent for awhile." The Kai mumbled, grabbing the teacup before taking a small sip. He nearly choked on the delicious beverage as he felt you wrap your tiny arms around his waist, hugging him from behind before whispering.</p><p>"Happy Valentine's Day Zamasu."</p><p>"Rrgh... Happy Valentine's Day foolish mortal."</p><p>"Close enough."</p><p>...</p><p>///</p><p>
  <b>Goku Black ---</b>
</p><p>Black smirked as you poured him another cup of sake, exhaling dramatically before emptying the contents of the glass down his throat. You followed his lead and drank some more as well, grinning to yourself as a few fireflies began to light up in the surrounding fields.</p><p>
  
</p><p>This is what you'd both be doing on any other day you realized, leaning against the cabin's wooden deck railing while thinking about how foolish mortals could be. </p><p>"What a pointless holiday..." You commented, running your finger across the rim of your glass as you continued to watch the glowing insects dance. "The fact that mortals need a reminder to show their lovers affection is pathetic."</p><p>Black laughed at your words, always finding your point of view amusing. </p><p>"True..." He agreed, stepping behind you and wrapping his arms around your waist in one swift motion. </p><p>You sucked a tiny breath in, feeling a blush forming on your cheeks quickly while wondering what the Saiyan was up to. The sweet smell of the alcoholic beverage you were sharing crept over your shoulder as he spoke, pulling your body incredibly close to his before finishing his thought.</p><p>"But it's not the worst thing they've ever come up with..."</p><p>...</p><p>///</p><p>
  <b>Vegeta ---</b>
</p><p>"Vegeta!" You called, making your way towards where you thought the man might be. You walked down the forest path, listening for any indications of the fighter's whereabouts as you ventured forward.</p><p>You finally came to the edge of the treeline, spotting the familiar Saiyan not too far away, just as you'd predicted. While making your way towards the middle of the clearing you realized he was meditating as he sat there with his legs crossed and arms folded.</p><p>"Hi Vegeta." You greeted, smirking to yourself as you noticed his frown deepen.</p><p>"I'm training." Vegeta stated in irritation, wondering why you'd chosen to make your way all the way out here to bother him. He was very far away from the closest city or town...</p><p>"I know, I just thought I'd come see how you were doing..." You replied calmly, sitting down on the grass near him as he finally glanced your way. He looked at the basket you had set down with interest as you smirked, understanding that food was your trump card when it came to interacting with the stubborn prince. "And it is Valentine's Day..." You said mostly to yourself, knowing that the man in front of you could care less about that fact.</p><p>"Well, I don't need any distractions!" Vegeta hissed as if to prove your point, unable to keep himself from looking towards the basket again before turning away. "If I'm going to surpass Kakarot, I can't afford to waste time celebrating some nonsensical human holiday."</p><p>You blinked, taking his words to heart as you knew he was right. He had his own goals and ambitions in life and wasn't willing to sacrifice those dreams for anything. It was one of the many things you admired about the fighter, his unshakable determination...</p><p>"Right..." You mumbled, sighing as you knew you should really just leave him to his training like he wanted. You moved to stand, leaving the lunch you'd brought with you behind as you figured he should at least eat something good today if he was going to be working so hard.</p><p>"Well, maybe I'll see you later..."</p><p>You didn't get more than a few steps away before you were scooped up, finding yourself in Vegeta's arms before he sat back down. "Rrgh... You're an annoying woman but..." The Saiyan pulled you close, placing a rare kiss on your cheek before grumbling. </p><p>
  
</p><p>"Happy Valentine's Day."</p><p>...</p><p>///</p><p>
  <b>Tapion ---</b>
</p><p>You were sitting outside Capsule Corporation, enjoying your temporary break as you relaxed under the shade of a large tree. You were too caught up in observing the scenery that you didn't even hear Tapion approaching before he was suddenly standing beside you.</p><p>"Hey." You said simply, grinning up at the man from another time before you put the candy you'd just unwrapped in your mouth.</p><p>He greeted you back before taking a seat next to you, watching you consume the odd looking food with interest. </p><p>"What is that?"</p><p>"Candy." You explained, grabbing another piece from your bag before looking back up at the redhead. "Bulma gave me some since it's Valentine's Day..."</p><p>"Oh... I see." Tapion replied, not knowing what this 'Valentine's Day' was... But he did know about candy.</p><p>"Want a piece?" You asked, spinning the pink wrapper in your fingers before revealing the tiny red ball of sugar inside.</p><p>
  
</p><p>You smiled sweetly, offering him the treat while waiting for the swordsman to grab it. Before Tapion could pick it up however, you popped the candy into your mouth, looking him dead in the eyes before smirking.</p><p>"Too slow..." You teased, giggling at your own joke and feeling rather victorious before you felt a pair of lips on your own.</p><p>You were stunned at first, not expecting anything like this from the usually reserved man... But you couldn't deny that it was a scenario you'd been thinking about more often. A hand winding it's way through your hair suddenly made you gasp as you felt Tapion deepen the kiss, your mind going blank for a moment as you felt this tongue slide against your own.</p><p>It was over too soon, making you frown slightly as you opened your eyes to see a confident grin plastered across the Konatsian's face. "It's not nice to tease people [Y/n]..." Tapion murmured, confusing you for a split second before you realized the candy you were eating was no longer in your mouth.</p><p>"I... I had more you know!" You stammered, blushing furiously as you watched him smirk.</p><p>"It tastes better this way."</p><p>...</p><p>///</p><p>
  <b>Piccolo ---</b>
</p><p>You smiled to yourself as you put the finishing touches on the card you were making, hoping that the certain green alien it was for appreciated the gesture.</p><p>
  
</p><p>You drew a little heart on the bottom before jamming the paper in your pocket and heading to see your favorite Namekian. </p><p>You found Piccolo in his usual spot, meditating next to a large waterfall as you tried your best to sneak up on him. Just as you were getting close, he disappeared however, causing you to pout as you crossed your arms.</p><p>"Nice try." His stoic voice said from behind you, making you grin as you turned around.</p><p>"Happy V Day!" You cheered, throwing your arms in the air excitedly while looking at Piccolo's confused face.</p><p>"... What?"</p><p>You giggled, pulling the card from your pocket before handing it to the man in front of you and explaining. "You've been on Earth for a while, so you should know about Valentine's Day... Jeez..."</p><p>The Namekian narrowed his eyes at you before inspecting the strange piece of paper. It was blindingly pink and covered in hearts he noticed, making him grimace as he read what you'd written on the inside.</p><p>"To my favorite yoshi." He grumbled, shooting you an irritated glare as you smiled back calmly.</p><p>"Mmhmm."</p><p>"[Y/n], just... Ugh." Piccolo groaned, resisting the urge to facepalm as he knew you meant well. He tucked the card into his gi, staring down at you for a moment before picking you up. The Namekian hovered into the air slightly, crossing his legs before setting you down in his lap.</p><p>"Happy Valentine's Day." He mumbled, making the butterflies in your stomach multiply as you saw the faintest bit of purple coloring his cheeks.</p><p>"Best one ever." You said blissfully, leaning towards him as you enjoyed the nice moment.</p><p>...</p><p>///</p><p>
  <b>Raditz ---</b>
</p><p>"What the hell is taking so long woman?!" Raditz shouted, about to go into that bathroom and drag you out himself if you didn't hurry up already.</p><p>You'd gone in there nearly half an hour ago, saying that you had a surprise for him, but wouldn't tell him what. During the time he was waiting, the Saiyan couldn't help but become extremely curious and his temper was starting to get the better of him...</p><p>The door flew open suddenly, revealing the new lingerie you'd bought as you stood there shyly.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Raditz sempai..." You said just above a whisper as a very light blush began to appear on your face. "Happy Valentine's Day..."</p><p>The Saiyan man nearly died of a nosebleed as he looked you over, feeling the blood rush to his face as well as other parts of his body as he decided that maybe the wait to see you like this was worth it...</p><p>"I don't know what this <em>Valentine's Day </em>is..." Raditz said lowly, walking forward until he was standing just in front of you. The huge fighter towered over your smaller frame as one of his large hands snuck around your back before yanking you right against him. "But it's an okay holiday in my book..." He whispered seductively, wasting absolutely no time before picking you up and striding towards your bedroom...</p><p>...</p><p><b>A/N: *dies from all the cuteness* </b>(~￣▽￣)~ <b>Hopefully there was a little something up there for everyone... Sorry about the characters I know I forgot :x But, out of the ones I did write, which one was your favorite? Let me know! </b><b>As always, thank you for reading/commenting/following! *throws an armful of rainbow chocolate chip cookies to the readers* </b>(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>